


Shug's Reaction

by theacedennis



Category: The Color Purple (Musical)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Shug reacts to her first kiss with Celie.
Relationships: Celie/Shug Avery
Kudos: 1





	Shug's Reaction

Celie was clearly still reeling from their kiss. 

To be fair, so was she. This wasn't the first time she'd kissed a woman, but this felt different somehow. More tender. More free. More...loving. All this over a tiny little kiss. Like she'd never been kissed before. Then again, maybe she hadn't. Not a real kiss. A kiss full of everything a kiss should be. That was a gift she could give to Celie. A gift it seemed she had given to her. And could give her again.

Now she was going to give her a kiss worth singing about.


End file.
